Where will we go from here
by Chibiashie
Summary: They have killed Naraku. Now what will happen. Can Kagome stay or will she be sent back to the future. Could they find love. Lets find out....


It had happened to fast. No one could believe it was over. So long they had been fighting, could they be sure that it was over and not another trick. He had done it before. No, this time it was different, they had all the jewel shards. It was really over.

_Inuyasha's thoughts…__'I can't believe we did it. Naraku is gone. Kikyo can rest peacefully. I have finally avenged her death... Miroku's no longer burdened by the wind tunnel, hopefully he'll settle down and tell Sango how he truly feels. Sango looks so happy, she finally had Kohaku back. It was a true relief to find out that the shard had let him heal enough to survive with a little help from Kagome. Kagome has regained the rest of her soul. She can combined all the jewels and be free of that burden forever. I wonder what will happen. What if she can't stay here? Everyone looks so happy… except Kagome…wait that smell…she's crying...Kagome…' _

_Miroku's thoughts… __'He's gone. I'm finally free… __**Chichioya, Ojiisan**__… our family is finally free of that evil demon's curse. I can do what neither of you could…I'm free to live out my life with the one I love. The one I love… I can tell her exactly how I feel with no worries of the curse leaving her alone and hurt some day. Will she accept me or will my ill-behaved past make her refuse my love. I was such a fool to act that way thinking I was protecting her. She looks so happy right now with Kohaku back in her life. She may not need any of us anymore. No, she wouldn't just leave Inuyasha, Shippo, me, or Kagome….wait what is wrong with Kagome…' _

_Shippo's thoughts…__'It's done. We are all safe thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, & Sango. My new family saved us all. Wait if Naraku is dead and Kagome has all the shards of the Shikon No Tama will we stay a family. They wouldn't just leave me all alone. No of course not we'll stay together always. We have to Kagome is like my mother, and Inuyasha a father…I couldn't have survived this long without them. What is going on why is everyone rushing to Kagome…'_

_Sango's thoughts…__'Naraku is gone, the __**oni **__who destroyed my whole way of life, took all my family and friends, he's really finally dead. Kohaku is still alive now thanks to the shard and Kagome's healing powers. Miroku, he is also free of burden now that the wind tunnel is gone. I wonder…will he continue his lecherous ways. I can only hope he can see there is more for him than that. I wonder if we all can stay this way. Inuyasha has changed so much. Kagome has softened his rough edges so much and made him see the joy of having people around you that care and love you. Will they ever stop pretending and tell one another how they feel. Kagome is so torn about her love for him. Wait Kagome, she still hasn't moved. She's just starring; I wonder what has her eye…The Sacred Tree.' _Sango walk's a little closer only to see. . . . . _'Is that a tear . . . .?Oh Kagome…'_

Suddenly Kagome falls to the ground. Everyone comes rushing towards her. Sango checks to makes sure she's o.k. **"Is she alright?,"** Inuyasha asked. **"Hai,"** Sango says, **"she'll be fine. She fought especially hard to defeat Naraku, Inuyasha. She must have been exhausted."** He knew it was true. He had never in their 3yrs together seen her fight so hard or with the amount of determination before_. __Why had she fought so hard? When she was awake he would have to ask her._

Almost 2 days had passed and Inuyasha was starting to get very worried about Kagome. She finally began to awaken as he was about to leave. **"Inuyasha,"** she said louder and more eager then she had meant for. Inuyasha rushed to her side. He was so relieved he didn't care what she thought. He grabbed her and hugged her. **"Kagome, i was so worried I thought I'd lost my… "**He pauses. **"Your what Inuyasha?" "My best friend." "Oh, I'm sorry to have worried you."** That wasn't the answer she hoped for or what he really meant to say. **"How long have I been asleep here in Kaede's hut?" "Almost 2 days. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you to fight so hard. Why did you fight so hard Kagome? You have always been strong, but I have never seen you fight like that. Also, why were you crying? I smelled tears. Did I do something again?"** Kagome just smiled up at him.** "Inuyasha relax you didn't do anything to me directly. I fought so hard because of all of you. You gave me the strength. When I saw him, Naraku I mean, and he started to attack all of us, all I could think about was you guys. Sango and all her suffering, Kohaku who has been toyed with for so long, Miroku, who's family, has suffered for three generations. Even Shippo, who has watched us all, be hurt over and over. But all of that didn't push me near as far as the thought of all the things he has done to hurt you."** Inuyasha just stared in amazement. **"He played you and Kikyo against each other, and made you believe that you were each betrayed. Even after when Kikyo was brought back by Urasua, he still managed to play with your emotions even more. I couldn't get that thought out of my head. I saw every time he played you and her against each other. I couldn't let him continue to do that to you, you've gone through so much pain. It really is entirely my fault, if I had never come to this world the jewel would never have been broken, you would have never had to hurt by seeing Kikyo do so many horrible things she would have never thought of before. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lost your only true love not once but twice to the same man. How can you ever forgive me!?"** Kagome began to sob uncontrollably. Inuyasha could only stare not know what to say to everything, but knowing that he didn't want to make it any worse by saying the wrong thing, as he usually did. Kagome couldn't take it any longer she stood up and quickly ran out of the hut. She just ran and ran and ran until she came to the place where it had all started and where they had ended it just days before. So many memories here, not all necessarily good, but all so very important to her.

Moments went by when Sango came out into the clearing. She walked up to Kagome and sat down. She said nothing for a moment before she grabbed Kagome and embraced her. **"Thank you, Kagome-san, for all you have done."** Kagome just started to cry some more. Sango sat and held her until she was ready to talk. **"Kagome can I ask what you were thinking before you fainted after the battle against Naraku."** Kagome took a deep breath before beginning. **"My first thought was pure joy that we had finally killed that horrible monster. As I sat there I realized we were close to the Sacred Tree. I began to think of how this all had started. My meeting Inuyasha, breaking the spell that bound him to the Sacred Tree, how I broke the Shikon No Tama into thousands of pieces, meeting Shippo and Miroku, and of course how we met you. I thought of all the things we had been through together. I was just too much. I began to realize that I'm the reason that so many people got hurt. Miroku may not have been cursed because of me, but you, Inuyasha, & Shippo even Koga suffered because of me." "What are you talking about Kagome, you have saved us all. We couldn't have won without your power." "Don't you see Sango, if I had never come to this time you would have never lost your miuchi and shuzoku? Naraku would have left your village in peace. It's because I came to this time that the Sacred Jewel was shattered and he attacked you. Shippo lost his family because of the jewel as well. How could I hurt such a sweet little boy? Then there is Inuyasha. I have caused him too much suffering. He had to relive the death of his one true love for a second time, not to mention him having to save me time after time, I really am just a useless shard detector, and now he won't want me here since that is done as well. The part that made me feel the worst was that when I thought of the shards all being collected I was scared he would tell me to leave and never come back. How could I be so selfish? You all had so much pain because of me and all I think about is me. I don't deserve and of your friendships."** Kagome began sobbing again. **"Kagome I'm sorry you feel that you are the cause of all our pain, when to me you are the cause of so much joy. You have shown me so many things. You took Inuyasha from a man that would kill with our thinking twice to a man that protects the weak if they are pure at heart. The Inuyasha we all know wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you. You brought as all together. All things happen for a reason Kagome. I will always miss my shuzoku, but who is to say that Naraku wouldn't have done it eventually anyway. Then he may have killed Kohaku and I was well. I lost, but I am thankful for what you saved. Even past Kohaku because of you I found the man I love, even if there are no returned feelings. I also have found my true best friend, you. Without you I would have been lost so many times. I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything."** Kagome slowly stopped crying. She smiled up at Sango. **"Thank you. I really love all of you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys. You all have done so much for me. When I first arrived in this time I could barely defend myself and was pretty weak. I know I will never be as strong as Inuyasha wants, but I have come a long way. I want to stay here always with Inuyasha and all of you. If you will have me?" "Oh, Kagome of course you can stay here with us. Shippo and I couldn't possible live with the other two if you weren't here. Not to mention how much it would drive Inuyasha nuts when you would leave for you time just to get him ramen. I'm telling you Kagome he likes you more then he lets you know."**

Shuzoku=family

Miuchi=friend

Oni=monster

Chichioya=father

Ojiisan=grandfather

This is chapter one...I'll see what people think and go from there...Please comment


End file.
